


Fairytale mile

by underground_archivist



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2020-07-29 08:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underground_archivist/pseuds/underground_archivist
Summary: Its been seven torturous years since Sarah beat the goblin king at his own game. Sarah ,now 21 years old ,is living her dream as a singer with her band ,fairytale mile. When one day the band is wished away by there manager. Now after years of dreams and wishes Sarah never knew she had ,Sarah's fate and jareths once more meet.





	1. Show time

**Author's Note:**

> Note from banshee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Underground](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Underground_\(Labyrinth_archive\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Underground’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/underground/profile).
> 
> This is my first labyrinth fanfic ,so try not to be to harsh.
> 
> all reviews are wecome

The vast audience of thousands fairytale Mile fans chatter with raw excitement as they wait for the blood red curtain to rise. Fairytale Mile T-shirts are worn by most in the pumped crowd and many signs that say ''Fairytale Mile rocks'' or ''Fairytale Mile 4ever'' await to be held up to show there over bursting love for the band.

In the left stage wing stands the two male members of the band, clad in leather jackets and jeans, hands in pockets ,Thomas Fry ,stage named ''scarecrow'' due to his pure love for _The wizard of Oz_ and his unnaturally tall ,lanky build ,sandy-straw colored hair and crooked nose .And next to him stood Cody Wilde ,stage name ''wolf'' not only because of his ability to wolf down three big macs ,four ice-cream sundaes and six large French fries ,but because of his insane ,life long obsession with _The three little pigs _and_ Little red riding hood_. 

Both men sighed. This happened at every show. The other three members of fairytale Mile were females .So , every show three minutes before show time ,one of the girls will have to go change there outfit ,_again_. With this topic brought up almost ,all ways will the other girls also change outfits. And these females take a unbearably painful length of time to fine the right colored peep-toe wedges._God ,why are women so-so...so complicated, _thought the two men.

''I'm goanna check on the girls. Tell them its ten minutes to curtain '' said Cody getting a nod from Thomas. Cody gave up trying to get tom to check on girls but since the last time he rushed the three will strong females, that were armed with pointed stilettoes and full cans of hair spray ,he has been understandably terrified of rushing women. 

Cody turned away from tom and headed towards the girls shared dressing room , passing underpaid coffee boys and overpaid old men with clipboards receiving coffee. He soon reached the three girls purple dressing room door ,with a golden star adored with the three names Sarah Willams ,Emma Summers and Jessica Zinc. Cody Knocked once then once again.

''Em? Sarah? Jess? C'mon guys! Its curtain in like ten minutes! guys?'' Cody called out awaiting there replies and stuffing his hands in his jackets pockets.

''Cody? come in ''Em called back from the other side of the door. She had had the biggest crush on Cody Wilde since the group formed about two years ago ,despite how much of a pig he was. Only she did not know that Cody felt the same way.

Cody entered the room to see Sarah leaning close to a large body length mirror a eyeliner pencil in hand. She was wearing a silkily dark blue dress that sat just above her knees ,had spaghetti straps and three sparkling black buttons cast down the front ,with 4 inch black heels. Her dark brown hair hanging down to her elbows and soft fair skin. Simple and elegant, which is fitting since her stage name happened to be Princess . Cody had always found Sarah really quite beautiful ,but some how she just didn't compare to Emma. Jess was shifting thought what looked like various lip-glosses inside a cream colored container ,standing far taller than Sarah in her 5 inch pointed heeled ,red boots and a white cotton knee length dress with a chunky looking black belt around her waist .Her short midnight hair and pale skin giving her ,her stage named Snow White. Then Cody's gaze found its self on Emma Summers ,smiling tall and proud .She was simply wearing demi cutoffs and a black tank top with the imprint of gold and sliver necklaces. Her beautiful naturally, wavy,red hair gave her the Ariel the little mermaid apreance, which of course was her stage name. Cody didn't seem to notice that he was gawking at the beautiful site in front of him.

''what do you think ,Cody?'' asked Sarah ,who had seen his breath skip a beat at the site of her friend.

''Wa-Wa...um'' Cody stuttered ,as all eyes in the room fell on him ,waiting with knowing smiles on there faces as they waited for there answer. _Oh ,great Cody you dumb shit, way to go gawk at the woman of you're dreams then lose the ability to speak. You are a fucking genius _''You-You guys look great'' 

''Thanks'' Said Sarah and Jess together. But Em just smiled at him and sat on a small bench to pull on some short cut ,brown boots.

''So, Cody you wanted to tell us something?'' Asked jess pulling out a pink lip gloss and unscrewing the lid and began to apply some.

''Oh,yeah right. The curtains Up soon .So we should be getting to the wings right about right now''

''ok ,cool'' Jess answered simply.

''lets go '' Sarah lead the three others from the wings over into the wings were tom awaited there return.

''Damn .I should have gone with the white boots'' Muttered Jess and the men shared a intense look meaning oh ,no. ''I should go change''

''Wait ,no ''tom blurted aloud ''you look great ,no need change . Beside one minute to curtain.''

This is were it happens .The music, the fairy tales. Its going to happen on that stage tonight you're going to get out there and belt out six songs for the crowd and for you're self. Sarah's mind buzzed like it always did just before curtain. Then before she knew what she was doing she was walking out towards the mic ,her legs strong and steady ,as they had been the many other times she had done this. The faint sound of cranks turning ran out as the rest of the band took they places .Em ,behind her drums .Cody ,in front of Em and slightly to the left ,hands ready at his keyboard. Thomas ,to the right and a bit behind Sarah guitar . Jess ,on the opposite side to Thomas ,her guitar also ready. And Sarah front an center mic in her left hand.

The curtain rises and the well known screaming began. Sarah smiled at the huge crowed that had come to here there music.

''Hello everybody'' Sarah said into the mic and the many Fairytale Mile fans became impossibly louder.

''To night we're going to start with our new song ''today was a fairy tale''

** _Today was a fairytale ,you were the prince_ **

** _I used to be damsel in distress _ **

** _You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six _ **

** _Today was a fairytale, today was a fairytale_ **

** _Today was a fairytale ,I wore a dress _ **

** _you wore a dark grey t-shirt_ **

** _you told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess_ **

** _Today was a fairytale_ **

** **

** _Time slows down when ever you're around _ **

** _But can you feel this magic in the air?_ **

** _it must of been the way you kissed me_ **

** _fell in love when I saw you standing there _ **

** _It must have been the way_ **

** _Today was fairytale_ **

** _It must have been the way _ **

** _today was a fairytale_ **

** _today was a fairytale_ **

** _you've got a smile that's takes me to another planet_ **

** _Every move you make every ,thing you say is right_ **

** _today was a fairytale_ **

** _today was a fairy tale_ **

** _All I can say is now things are getting so clearer_ **

** _nothing made sense until the time I saw you're face_ **

** _today was a fairytale_ **

** _time slows down when ever you're around _ **

** _yeah yeah_ **

** _but can you feel the magic in the air?_ **

** _It must have been the way you kissed me_ **

** _fell in love when I saw you standing there_ **

** _It must have been the way _ **

** _today was a fairytale_ **

** _It must have been the way _ **

** _today was a fairytale_ **

** _time slows down when ever you're around _ **

** _can you feel my heart its beating in my chest?_ **

** _did you feel it?_ **

** _I can't put this down _ **

** _But can you feel the magic in the air ?_ **

** _it must of been the way you kissed me_ **

** _fell in love when I saw you standing there_ **

** _it must of been the way_ **

** _today was a fairytale _ **

** _it must have been the way _ **

** _today was a fairytale_ **

** _today was a fairytale_ **

**_  
_**


	2. Manager Mishap

** _You were in collage working part time waiting tables_ **

** _left a small a town never looked back_ **

** _I was a flight risk with a fear of falling _ **

** _wondering why we bother with love if it never last_ **

** _I say can you believe it?_ **

** _as were lying on the couch_ **

** _the moment I could see it _ **

** _yes, yes I can see it now_ **

** _do you remember we were sitting there by the water_ **

** _you put you're arms around me for the first time_ **

** _you made a rebel of a carless mans careful daughter_ **

** _you are the best thing that's ever been mine_ **

** _Flash forward and were taking on the world together_ **

** _and there's a drawer of my things at you're place _ **

** _you learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm graded _ **

** _you say will never make my parents mistake_ **

** **

** _But we've got bills to pay _ **

** _we've got nothing figured out_ **

** _when it got hard to take _ **

** _yes, yes this is what I thought about_ **

** _do remember we were sitting there by the water_ **

** _you put you're arm around me for the first time_ **

** _you made a rebel of a carless mans careful daughter_ **

** _you're the best things that ever been mine_ **

** _do you remember all the city lights on the water_ **

** _you saw me start to believe for the first time_ **

** _you made a rebel of a careless mans careful daughter_ **

** _you are the best thing that's ever been mine_ **

** _I remember that fight 2:30am _ **

** _as every thing was sitting right out of you're hands_ **

** _I run out crying and you follow me out into the street_ **

** _brace myself for the goodbye _ **

** _cause that's all I've ever known_ **

** _then you took me by surprise _ **

** _you said I'll never leave you alone_ **

** _you said I remember how we felt sitting by the water _ **

** _and every time I look at you It's like the first time_ **

** _I fell in love with the careless mans daughter_ **

** _she's the best thing that has ever been mine_ **

** _hold on ,make it last_ **

** _hold on ,never turn back_ **

** _you made a rebel of a careless mans careful daughter_ **

** _she is the best thing that's ever been mine_ **

** _do believe it?_ **

** _were gonna make it now _ **

** _I can see it _ **

** _I can see it now_ **

The crowd roars at the bands exemplary performance. A smile graces the features for the groups faces .This was the life.

''You guys have been a great audience!'' Sarah gets another brain-racking cheer from there fans. With last moment hands shakes and eye winks ,the curtain lowers its self.

The five friends stand there smiling like they had just robbed the biggest bank in the world and gotten away with it. The five stood there until Em spoke up.

''that was awesome''

''totally'' Em got a high five Jess.

''God ,I can't believe we live like this '' Sarah said. This was her dream. She traveled the world with her best friends ,singing and preforming .They'd been doing this for the last two years ,yet it still felt so unreal.

''yeah ,its like were just dreaming the whole thing , and one day were going to wake up and it's going to be like we never met'' Tom said ,understanding what Sarah was talking about.

''Well then I never want to wake up'' jess smiled at her friends.

Soon the band were all gathered around a buffeted table .Cody stuffing his face with mini pies .Tom ringing his mother ,who was in England ,while the band was in Canada . And the girls all speaking with record speed about there next show in Australia and what songs they had planned. When they very drunk ,blond manager walked ,or rather stumbled towards them. There manager Mr. Keelson clumsily slung his arm around Sarah's shoulder. In pure Shock Sarah grabbed her managers arm from around her shoulder and twisted it around his back ,then Mr. keelson let out a cry of drunk 'in pain as his head hit the floor.

Sara suddenly noticed what she'd done and her hand flew to her mouth._Shit , shit, shit. God not again ,how many times have I done this to him in the last two years._

Her friend had stopped what they were doing ,along with many other stage crew workers, whom were now looking at the lead singer in fairytale mile with astonishment. A smile some how appeared on Cody's face .He slapped Sarah gently on the back and said.

''if it's possible ,Sarah ,I'd say you're getting better at that.''

''you moron'' Muttered Jess ,rolling her eyes.

''what?'' Cody asked Jess innocently.

''C'mon Guys ,Help me get him up '' Thomas said . The Band all grabbed a part of him and lugged him on to a chair by the food table and the five gathered around him ,really sure what to do.

''Is he ok ?''asked Sarah worriedly.

''I'm not sure'' answered Thomas Quietly. 'I think-'' Suddenly Thomas voice cut.

''what ? Thomas wha-''Thomas cut Emma off with a shush.

''I-I- I think he said some thing'' Thomas whispered just loud enough for the other for to hear him.

''what ?'' asked Sarah leaning inches away from her managers face .

''I fish the -I wish the globlins would c-come an take you's away'' Mr. keelson stuttered and slurred over his word's ,as Sarah's breath hitched in her throat. ''Knight ,now''

_Crap ,crap ,crap. Not again._


	3. Back to the labyrinth

  
Author's notes: All reviews are welcome  


* * *

_Oh ,please no .Not again._

The band fairytale Mile let there eye's zoom over the room crowded with goblins of all size .Tall ,short, thin, fat , big noses ,little noses ,big eyes ,eye's that were hidden under Viking looking hats. Everyone in the band displaying a look of terror on there faces. Everyone expect Sarah .She'd been here before ,it was the throne room. It looked the same with the exception of the goblin king . Sarah figured that he must be still offering Keelson his dreams ,bla bla bla. That was if the drunk moron could understand a thing he was saying. She'd never like Keelson ,something about him that didn't sit right in her stomach. He'd been caught drinking on the job before ,but they'd let him off with a warning. But now he'd gone way to far.

The five slowly stood up from the hard ,feathered covered floor ,were they'd been sitting. The goblins just stared until a small goblin with a huge nose and glassy eyes spoke up.

''Hey, it's dat pretty lady dat beat kingy!'' Suddenly a huge hand covered his mouth. The taller ,fat goblin that did hissed.

''You no we not ment to talk bout dat'' Then the room burst into a chorus of:

''yeah ,he right!''

''kingy no like dat talked bout!''

''Why dat pretty lady here,anyways?''

''yeah , Why girly here?''

''Sarah '' Jess hissed at her side, as the goblins continued there call out ''what are they talking about?''

''relax'' Sarah whispered back ''I've got this covered''

''What!?''Jess whispered back.

Sarah stepped forwards ,but the goblins took no notice and it seem that two goblins had started to brawl in he middle for it all.

''Everyone ,shut it!'' Sarah cried out and the goblins became silent.

''Sarah ,they might hurt you ''Cody said.

''No ,they won't .There harmless'' Sarah reassured him ,But he didn't seem any more comfortable with the situation. Sarah squatted down to the height of the goblin who had spoken first. Which wasn't that easy in the heels she was still wearing. ''You. What's you're name?''

''toad'' the small goblin said quietly.

''ok,toad ,where's the king?'' she asked softly.

''He talking to tha wish maker'' toad said a little more confidently.

Sarah stood again and turned to her friends.

''um...Sarah, what the hell is going on?'' Thomas asked his voice slightly shaking. Sarah sighed and began the story of her adventure thought the labyrinth to save her baby brother ,toby. The goblins added in parts about thins that happened was Sarah was not present in the place. She told them about hoggle ,who still talked to every now and then along with sir didymus and ludo. Her friends listened entirely tuned in to her story.

''You are quite the story teller ,princess'' every eye in the room turned towards the throne were the goblin king now sat.Clad in those black tight pants , cream colored poets shirt ,black leather boots and of course his leather gloves. Jareth sat modestly in his throne ,with one leg hanging the side. Sarah felt his eye's scan over her curves. _God ,he's lucky I don't have gun right now._

''How long have you been here?'' asked Sarah standing tall and proud ,trying not to show how much she wanted to run away.

''What? no hello ,it's been along time? how many years has it been six? seven?'' Jareth smirked the kind of smirked that made her want to punch it off his prefect face.

''he's not running the labyrinth is he?'' Sarah asked with a sigh.

''No ,he's not .He's sitting on a unknown island some where ,accompanied by many women and a lot of money.

''Sounds like him'' Cody muttered to himself.

''What happens to us now?'' Sarah asked.

''You always did like to get right to the point ,princess''

''just answer the question'' Sarah growled.

''Well,since you're adults I can no longer transform you and you're friends into goblins'' Jareth paused.''I will think of what is to be done with you tonight''

''Toad!, Stink!,Scamp! .Take our gests to there room's .There have been five set up in the east wing'' The three goblin scampered forwards ,gave there king a quick clumsy bow. Then toad yanked on the edge of Sarah's dress and said to follow him.

The five members of fairytale Mile followed the three goblins down halls and up stairs.

''so ,what happens now ?'' Cody asks.

''Well, we wait'' Sarah sighed.

''Is that a good idea?''Jess asked.

''It's the only idea ,jess there's nothing we can do'' Sarah answered grimly.

They continued following the goblins until they came to a wide hall ,with two dark doors on one side and on the other were three dark doors. Stink pulled the men towards the two doors while Toad and scamp pulled the three girls over to the other doors.

Toad pulled Sarah thought the first door .The room was Amazingly large and elegant. A huge dark for posted bed sat in the far corner ,the sheets were forest green in fact mostly everything in the room was ,from the curtains to the carpet. Across from the bed were two door's ,that Sarah expected to be a wardrobe and bathroom.

The room really was stunning, but Sarah couldn't help but be worried about what would happen to them.Would there get to stay together? would they be split up from one another? or would the king just do it queen of hearts style with a simple off with there head? Sarah didn't know what was going to happen.

And she wasn't sure if she really wanted to know.


	4. perfect

  
Author's notes: all reviews are welcome  


* * *

After standing around gaping at her new room, Sarah sat down on bed hardly surprised that it was so soft and firm at the same time ,since every thing in the room seemed perfect.

Toad was rumbling around behind a door ,when he burst thought it with a bundle of something in his hands and ran over to Sarah. Toad though the bundle on the bed next to Sarah who now saw it was a beautiful ankle length dress. It was a blood red color and felt like velvet to touch. It had simple elbow length sleeves ,a square neckline and a golden wrap around the waist. The dress was just so simple and just so ravishing at the same time.

''Kingy want's you to wear dis for dinner'' Toad said easily ,now that he was only with Sarah and not in the presents of his king.

''dinner? will my friends be there?''

''yep. Bathroom over there'' toad said pointing over to the door next to the wardrobe'' I come an get you in half hour''

''thank you ,Toad'' Sarah said as the small goblin made it's way out the door .

Sarah stood ,taking the dress with her into the bathroom. The bathroom was just like the rest of the room. Perfect. Every thing in green and grey .In the middle of the room there was a large bath tub that looked like a hole in the floor at first glance. Sarah peeled her clothes off and stepped in and adjusted the temperature with the three knobs on the far side of the tub. Once she got it to a satisfying temperature she began to wash her self with a peach smelling body wash.

Sarah had frowned when she found that all the washing products she could find were peach.As she sat in the wonderfully hot water she let all of her thoughts come to her ,she hadn't before because she was half worried that if she had them in the throne room she'd faint.

_What did Jareth want? Dinner? what would he do with them? what would happen to her and her friends? what about her old life?_

So many Questions, not nearly enough answers.

Soon she found the water was growing cold .She stood up and got out of the tub. she dryed herself with a soft white towel and then slipped in to her dress. It really was beautiful and very becoming on her .Sarah dried her hair and brushed it out letting it hang free.Sarah noticed that Toad had not provided her with any shoes ,so Sarah went to the wardrobe that toad had found her dress in. There was just so much to chose from ,but she soon settled on some plain golden flats that she found adorable. Who ever picked all this out had great taste.

Not long after Sarah had finished getting ready had toad come back to take her to the dinning room. As Sarah stepped out of her room ,following toad ,she met the faces of her friends .Jess and Em were wearing dresses of the same style but there dresses were different colors to Sarah's. Ems dress was dark purple with a sliver wrap while jesses was dark green with a black wrap. The two girls went straight over to Sarah. When the doors across from there's opened and Cody and Thomas stepped out. Both the boys wore white poets shirts but there jeans had remained. The boys also wore two extremely pissed off faces as they saw the girls across from them that were about to burst into a chorus of wild laughing.

''Don't you dare laugh'' Tom warned but the girls could not help them self's and erupted into fits of laughter.

''ha ha ha,I forgot how to laugh'' Cody muttered .

''come on ,its dinner time ''said Em between giggles ,grabbing Thomas arm and being to follow scamp, stink and toad back the way they'd come when first seeing there , the others also began to follow.


End file.
